So Much More
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Pansy gets more than she expected from her initiation into the Death Eaters. Bellatrix/Pansy.


**Title:** So Much More  
><strong>Author:<strong> OCDdegrassi  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Bellatrix/Pansy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Femmeslash, Bloodplay, Torture/Knifeplay  
><strong>Note:<strong> Originally written for the "Wild Pairing Appeared" Competition, but it went way over the maximum word limit. Oh well. I love Bellatrix and Pansy, so I just couldn't resist this pairing. On a side note, bloodplay is unsafe sexual behavior, so do not try this yourself unless you have thoroughly thought it through and talked with your partner (this should be obvious, but I still feel the need to address it).

xxx

Pansy could hear screaming. It took her a minute to realize that the sound was coming from her own mouth. This was too much. She had foolishly thought that becoming a Death Eater would be easy, but her initiation was proving just how naïve she was. She had been prepared to swear her loyalty to the Dark Lord, but she hadn't been prepared to be cut with a dagger by Bellatrix Lestrange.

The woman's dark, wild curl hung loosely over Pansy's body as she writhed in pain. She was lying on the cold, hard floor, her arms tied above her head to the base of a dresser. The initiation was supposed to test her strength and courage, as well as her commitment to the Dark Lord. If she ran away or went straight to the hospital with her injuries, then it would prove that she could not be trusted.

It was horrible, but Pansy was determined to pass this step. She couldn't care less about the Dark Lord or his cause, but she would do this for Draco. He had already received the Dark Mark, and she would follow him in any decision he made. If she wanted to be his wife one day (and she did, more than anything), then she had to show him that she was obedient and unwavering in her loyalty to him. This would make him see that she was the right choice for him. Perhaps he would even respect her for once.

Bellatrix pressed the blade into her stomach, and Pansy flinched, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out. She could do this. Bellatrix had a deranged look in her eyes, as if she was enjoying this immensely. It wouldn't surprise Pansy if she was.

"Tell me, Pansy, is it? What makes you think you deserve to be among the ranks of the Dark Lord? Why do _you _want to be a Death Eater?" She said the word 'you' as if it were an insult and used the knife to trace over the bare skin on Pansy's wrist where the Dark Mark would go. Pansy cried out as the blade was pushed deeper into her skin before Bellatrix removed it completely so that she could answer. She hesitated, trying to pull herself together so that her voice didn't sound weak when she answered.

"I believe in the Dark Lord's cause –" she began, but was cut off by Bellatrix's scream.

"Liar!" The words seem to reverberate through the room, and Bellatrix sliced another long line across Pansy's stomach. She felt the tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not break.

"You care nothing for our cause, little girl. I see it in your eyes, and I want the truth!" Bellatrix shrieked. She began to carve something into Pansy's arm that she assumed were letters. Although Pansy couldn't see what they spelled, she could guess that is was 'liar'. Once the word was complete, Bellatrix stopped and pulled back to look at Pansy again. She was grinning maniacally, and Pansy swallowed.

"Now are you going to tell me the truth or should I teach you another lesson?" Bellatrix asked, her tone making it clear that she would be happy either way. Pansy was tempted to lie again, but she knew it would be pointless. The older woman wouldn't believe her, and Pansy had no doubt that Bellatrix would continue torturing her until she was satisfied with her answer.

"I joined for Draco," she admitted, making her voice sound more confident than she really felt. Bellatrix seemed to pause, a strange emotion clouding her eyes that Pansy couldn't place.

"Pathetic. Are you truly so foolish to believe that my nephew could ever love you?" Her words were harsh and biting, yet her tone was surprisingly gentle, and it held no mockery. That didn't stop the question from feeling like another slice with the knife though. It might have even stung more. Pansy felt her resolve breaking, the tears threatening to spill over as she swallowed past the lump in her throat. Bellatrix studied her for a moment with a contemplating expression.

"Word of advice, girl to girl: Never let a man make you cry. They're not worth your tears." Her tone was quiet and cold, yet it held a note of empathy that took Pansy by surprise. She didn't think Bellatrix was capable of sympathy or understanding. She stayed silent, blinking up at Bellatrix in shock until the other woman continued.

"You will be expected to marry in order to carry on the Pureblood line, but you could be so much more than some man's possession. The Dark Lord will ensure that." Her last statement was spoken with adoration and conviction, and Pansy wondered if Bellatrix was talking about the younger girl or herself. It didn't matter though, because Pansy could never be more than that. It was what she raised and groomed to be – just like every other pureblood woman.

Bellatrix sat back, placing the knife down, and Pansy breathed a sigh of relief that her torture was finally over. Before she could even appreciate the reprieve, Bellatrix leaned down to lick a strip of blood from her stomach. Pansy tensed in shock, unsure of how to react to such a strange action.

"So lovely and pure," Bellatrix murmured. She lapped up more blood from another wound and seemed to savor the flavor. Pansy shivered, though not from disgust. It was strange and wrong, but it was also intense and a little intoxicating. It almost seemed intimate to share such a personal aspect of herself.

She felt the warmth spread through her lower body, and she became lost in a daze as she felt Bellatrix's tongue on every one of her injuries. When Bellatrix pulled back to look at her, Pansy didn't even have time to think before the other's lips were on her own. She gasped in surprise, and Bellatrix slipped her tongue into Pansy's mouth, exploring and dominating.

Pansy could taste her own blood, and she knew that she should have been disgusted, but instead she found herself becoming aroused by the flavor. She was overcome with the sudden need to taste the other woman, and she impulsively bit down hard on Bellatrix's tongue. Bellatrix hissed, pulling away, but Pansy followed Bellatrix's mouth forward and sucked on her tongue.

She could feel their blood mixing together, and it was the most erotic thing that she had ever experienced. It was dirty, yet oh so pure. When Bellatrix realized what Pansy was doing, she groaned and kissed her back roughly. When they finally broke apart for air, Pansy's eyes were hooded with lust, and Bellatrix was looking at her with raw desire and hunger.

"So much more," Bellatrix breathed out, and Pansy didn't have to ask what she meant. For the first time in her life, she actually believed it.

xxx

**A/N:** The initiation into the Death Eaters is based off the way some gangs have new members beaten by fellow gang members as part of an initiation. Reviews are great. Flames are not.


End file.
